


Reward

by myvibraniumheart



Series: Master!Dae and Pet!Kwon [2]
Category: B.A.P, Block B
Genre: D/s, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex, master/pet relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myvibraniumheart/pseuds/myvibraniumheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go through their nightly routine before bed – Yukwon’s back is to Daehyun’s chest, settled in between his legs as he read a book that was on top of his bent knees. Daehyun listens to his pet read aloud, like he always does; it gives him the satisfaction to hear that Yukwon’s reading has improved a lot, and then he thinks that tonight would be the time for his pet’s reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before "A Warm Welcome". Pets like Yukwon were not taught how to read or write. Most of them were only trained to serve their masters for physical pleasures.

They go through their nightly routine before bed – Yukwon’s back is to Daehyun’s chest, settled in between his legs as he read a book that was on top of his bent knees. Daehyun listens to his pet read aloud, like he always does; it gives him the satisfaction to hear that Yukwon’s reading has improved a lot, and then he thinks that tonight would be the time for his pet’s reward.

Yukwon picks a fairy tale tonight, a Western one, and Daehyun has his arms around his waist, playing with the neat tie that seals his robe while resting his chin on Yukwon’s shoulder as he read a little more confidently than he used to, and he was almost finished. Daehyun fights a smile as he nuzzles his pet’s neck, breathing warm air onto the spot where he’s most sensitive and he hears Yukwon stutter with a word that he knows his pet knows full well how to pronounce and Daehyun grins. “Master…?”

“Go on,” Daehyun tells him gently, his lips brushing against Yukwon’s smooth neck as he spoke. He feels his pet shudder and he almost chuckles but he holds back, as if the action was innocent. His pet continues to the last paragraph, a bit slower this time, and Daehyun’s lips latch onto the spot in Yukwon’s neck that he knows he likes the most and he presses a light kiss before sucking on the skin.

Daehyun chuckles as Yukwon tilts his head to give him a better angle, pausing his reading, and he takes the opportunity to tug on his skin with his teeth, savoring the moan that floated from his pet’s lips. “Are you done reading, Yukwon?” He murmurs, his tongue tracing the dark red mark that he left on the blond’s neck.

Yukwon fidgets in his arms. “No – not yet –“

“Continue,” Daehyun commands, and Yukwon flushes in embarrassment and arousal, before he does. A few more lines, mispronounced words here and there, and Daehyun mumbles, “You know this story like the back of your hand,” which makes Yukwon’s ears turn red. His pet is so, so pretty, and he whispers just that to Yukwon’s ear and his pet turns impossibly redder, making him laugh quietly. “Something the matter?” Yukwon shakes his head at his master’s question and presses on, eager to finish and to please.

“… And they lived happily – oh,” Yukwon gasps as Daehyun tugs sharply on the ties of his robe, the silk cloth falling open at the center and hanging loosely around his shoulders. Daehyun’s teeth pulls on the top of the robe so it falls neatly around their laps, leaving Yukwon bare in his arms and he leans forward to graze his pet’s shoulder with his teeth, making Yukwon’s breath hitch.

“Just a little more,” Daehyun prods, his fingers climbing up Yukwon’s quivering stomach, moving up his chest to pinch his nipples, earning him a soft whine. Yukwon is lost for words, the letters blurring together as his skin heats up at his master’s touch, his plump lips never leaving the blond’s skin, pressing butterfly kisses up his neck and latching onto his earlobe, sucking lightly. Yukwon’s already half-hard, and Daehyun hums in appreciation. “Well…?”

“… E-ever after,” Yukwon finishes with difficulty, and Daehyun doubts that he’s actually read that part from the book in front of him. He lets it slip, his hands sliding down his pet’s body and he is pleased at the sight of his pet falling apart under his touch. Yukwon’s lips are parted, his face flushed, his head tilted back as he rests it on his master’s shoulder as Daehyun littered kisses on his exposed skin. The book is forgotten, hanging loose in Yukwon’s hands and Daehyun’s hands go down to spread his pet’s legs, the storybook falling with a light thud on the bed.

“You’ve been good,” Daehyun praises him, his voice raspy in Yukwon’s ear as he caressed his inner thighs. Yukwon shudders, a soft gasp leaving his mouth, subconsciously parting his legs wider and Daehyun chuckles at his eagerness. “Very good, my pretty Yukwon.” His hands leave his thighs and Daehyun thought he heard a whine, clicking his tongue playfully at his pet. “So eager for your reward, pet?” He pulls the robe completely off Yukwon’s body and onto the floor, his pet’s bare back flush against his chest, and Daehyun holds his hips and squeezes gently, his lips brushing the back of Yukwon’s neck. “Straddle me.”

Yukwon obeys, his eyes unfocused, wanting nothing more but be as close as possible to his master. He shifts, turning gently to face Daehyun and the bed dips as his knees rest on either side of his master’s thighs, and he pulls him down to sit on his lap. Daehyun then leans back into the plush pillows of his bed, his nails digging lightly onto Yukwon’s smooth, milky thighs, leaving streaks of pink. Yukwon’s mouth drops in a silent moan, and Daehyun reaches for him, pulling him by the back of his neck to kiss him, open-mouthed and filthy, until Yukwon was writhing above him. “Master,” Yukwon breathes shakily once Daehyun pulls away to breathe, his lips latching onto the same spot that he kissed earlier. “Master, please.”

“Please what?” Daehyun asks, his hands now coming up his pet’s body and grazing his sensitive nipples, thumbs circling the flesh, making Yukwon squirm on his lap, much to his amusement.

“Please – I – I need you,” his pet’s blush spreads to his neck and chest, and Daehyun rewards him by taking his cock into his hand, stroking him gently and Yukwon’s fingers scramble to hold onto his forearms, and Daehyun crashes their lips again, molding them together as he pumps him slowly, teasingly.

“Convince me,” Daehyun comments casually, ignoring his own clothed erection that was pressing against Yukwon’s ass, and Daehyun notes that his pet doesn’t move against it, always obedient and wanting to please him. He reaches a hand around to grab his ass, grinding their hips together and saying, “But I suppose, you’ve been very good,” and Yukwon moans at the sudden friction, throwing his head back and Daehyun thinks that it was quite a sight. His head dips to take a nipple into his mouth and he rolls it in between his teeth, earning a hiss from Yukwon. “Undress me.”

Yukwon quickly does as Daehyun bid, managing to not let his fingers shake too much as Daehyun’s fingers ghost over his entrance and his master pulls back from kissing his chest in order for him to pull his white tunic from his body, throwing it haphazardly to join his robes on the floor. Daehyun releases Yukwon to let him remove his white sleeping pants, leaving him bare and he thinks he heard Yukwon’s breath hitch and he smiles bashfully at his pet before pulling him back into his lap for another steamy kiss.

“On your knees,” he orders against his lips, and Yukwon rises from his lap and rests his weight on his knees, still straddling him and Daehyun reaches for the pot of oil that sat on the wooden side table and dips his fingers in it, pressing his slick digits to Yukwon’s entrance, massaging the ring of muscles. Yukwon’s knees almost buckle from under him, but Daehyun holds him up with a firm grip on his other hip, his lips resuming sucking on Yukwon’s other nipple, his handling gentle – but not for long. His fingers continue teasing his pet’s entrance, dipping one knuckle inside him and Yukwon’s thighs tremble, trying not to thrust his hips back onto his master’s finger.

Daehyun decides to switch up the game, squeezing Yukwon’s cock a bit more and pumping faster, wondering if Yukwon will break out of his training to give in to his want for him. Yukwon cries out, his hips stuttering and Daehyun mutters, “So needy,” making Yukwon flush. “Do you want this, Yukwon?” Daehyun asks as he presses two fingers inside him and Yukwon holds onto his shoulders, his nails digging into his skin as he slowly unravels under his touch. “Tell me how much you want this.”

“I – ah!” Yukwon gasps as Daehyun thrusts his fingers up sharply in impatience, his legs quivering at the pressure and slight burn. “Yes, yes master, I want that, please –“

“Do you want me to fuck you until you’re raw, and your thighs are aching? Until you can’t scream no more?” Yukwon can only whimper, thoroughly embarrassed and Daehyun spanks his ass sharply in retaliation, making him keen, rendering him breathless. “Answer me,” he says in a tone that makes Yukwon want to curl up on himself, but he answers anyway.

“Yes,” Yukwon cries, “Yes, master, please, please fuck me, fuck me hard –“

Daehyun hums in approval, very nearly breaking at the way Yukwon looks when he begs. He forgoes his desire for Yukwon to beg more, tucking the thought away in his mind for another time; tonight is for Yukwon’s enjoyment, for his desires. His pet has worked hard to please him, and Daehyun will give this night to him in return; and many, many other nights.

He moves his hand from Yukwon’s cock and dips it into the oil, spreading some lube onto his own dick and he looks Yukwon in the eye as he pumps himself, seeing his pet swallow and hungrily watch his hand move against his slick cock. “You’re such a cockslut,” he tells him with amusement, smirking as Yukwon’s cheeks prettily turns pink. He lets out a dark chuckle, pulling his fingers from inside his pet and he holds onto his hips as he eases him down, lining up his cock at Yukwon’s entrance before he sharply pulls Yukwon down, impaling him smoothly in one stroke.

Yukwon’s back arches, an incoherent scream leaving his lips and Daehyun moans as Yukwon clenches around his cock, pausing in his ministrations, his dick pulsing inside Yukwon. He moves his hips up, sharply thrusting and another moan tumbles from his pet’s lips. “Ride me,” he orders him thickly, and Yukwon’s fingers dig onto his shoulders again and Daehyun can tell that Yukwon really, really likes this position, with the way he blushes and he looks at Daehyun hungrily, and with the way that he licks his lips before vigorously pulling himself up and impaling himself back down again, making himself and his master moan.

He creates a rhythm for them, Daehyun’s hands helping him along as he bounced up and down on his cock. The blunt tip of Daehyun’s dick hits his prostate if he impales himself deep enough, and that’s what he does, and Daehyun indulges him, meeting his every thrust with his hips and it wasn’t long before Yukwon’s cries turns into sobs, drowning in pleasure. Daehyun’s hand comes to wrap around his leaking cock again, pumping him in sync with his movements, earning a pretty little gasp from his pet. “You’re so good,” Daehyun’s lips brush his neck as he speaks, having latched his lips onto it before he nips on Yukwon’s earlobe as he moved, shivering at his master’s words, sweat running down his bare back as he panted against his master’s skin. Daehyun watches, mesmerized, kissing the line of Yukwon’s jaw as he helps moves his hips up and down. “Does this please you, Yukwon?” Daehyun starts, and Yukwon catches that he’s quite breathless himself, “Having your master under you and letting you fuck him?”

“Y-Yes, master…” He mewls, his eyes glazed over as he pants, “Please.” His legs are burning from the effort but he doesn’t stop, chasing his release and just as his muscles grew heavy Daehyun begins to fuck him harder, his hand on his cock moving faster until he’s a mess on top of his master and he sobs, “A-ah! Master, please – I need to – please let me come, master!”

“Come for me,” Daehyun murmurs against the shell of his ear, and Yukwon moves, pushing himself to his limit until he finally comes, spilling into Daehyun’s hand and clenching around his master’s cock, before Daehyun lets out a choked cry, shooting his load into Yukwon and rides out their orgasms with a few shallow thrusts.

Yukwon lays on him, blissfully worn out, slumping against him as his fingers ghost over his pet’s back. He shivers at his touch, making Daehyun chuckle as he lifts him up, pulling his spent cock out of him and he sets him down on the bed, kicking the soiled sheets away. “Sleep, my pretty Yukwon.” Daehyun says quietly, letting Yukwon rest his head on his chest as his arms circle around him.

Yukwon does. He’s been good, after all.


End file.
